clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Money (2)
The thirty-second episode of Season 3 and the season finale. Summary Abby has gotten both herself and Eric in a tight spot yet again involving the gang and Zak's plan to take them down, and is sure she can get them out. But when things get out of control and people's lives are put on the line, will she realize that she made a fatal mistake? Meanwhile, Ethan and Micah's power struggle comes to a head at the Spring Fling where both sides plan sabotage against the other. And Wendy is ready to give Zak another shot, but unaware that he's busy taking down the gang, invites him to the Spring Fling with her. Will he ditch his responsiblities to win back the girl he loves? Main Plot While most couples are dancing the night away at the Spring Fling, Abby and Eric are caught up with more gang drama. When the police are looking for culprits and they're caught red-handed, Zak might not be there to prove that they're not guilty. Sub Plot Ethan and Micah both plan sabotage against the other that will incriminate them of the lacrosse team scandal. But with both sides fighting fire with fire, will both sides turn out burned? Third Plot Zak gets into a moral dilemma when Wendy wants him to prove his committment, but he has other committments going on other than her. Will he destroy his career even further just to win her heart? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Vampire Money" by My Chemical Romance. *The entirety of this episode took place on April 2nd, 2014. *Abby is incarcerated in this episode. *This episode marks the end of Zak and Wendy's second relationship. *Micah is sent to military school in this episode. *This is the season finale for Season 3. *Spring Fling took place in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Eric: Somebody do something! Leah: Where the fuck is Zak!? Angel: I can’t believe this… THE MIND BLOWING SEASON FINALE Micah: How the FUCK did you get that video?! (Micah punches Ethan in the face in the middle of the dance) Wendy: I was so wrong about you! EVERYTHING Eric: Abby, if you get involved again, we’re done. (Abby is running through the dance) Zak: What the hell did I do… Kat: What the fuck is wrong with you?! WILL Jarrod: Good luck trying to take me down. Wendy: Don’t you dare do this here! Eric: WHAT DO WE DO NOW?! (Eric, Angel, and Kat all look scared) CHANGE Abby: LET GO OF ME! GET OFF!! (Police swarm the school) SEASON FINALE “VAMPIRE MONEY (2)” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Vm4.jpg Vm5.jpg Vm6.jpg |-| Quotes= *Ethan: "I can finally just be a normal kid again." *Eric: "You joined that gang because of me, Abby. It was my fault for getting on their bad side in the first place. If anything happens to you, that’s on me. I couldn’t take that…" |-| Music= *"Metropolis" -Owl City *"Thinking Out Loud" -Ed Sheeran *"Beam Me Up" -Cazzette *"Bed of Lies" -Nicki Minaj feat. Skylar Grey *"Sad Machine" -Porter Robinson |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_332:_Vampire_Money_(2) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Abby Plots Category:Eric Plots Category:Ethan Plots Category:Micah Plots Category:Wendy Plots Category:Zak Plots